Wenn ein Lebensdieb nicht stiehlt
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Straßenkatze Gareki findet auf seinem Beutezug einen verlassenen Nesthocker und entscheidet sich, ihn mit in seine Scheune zu nehmen. Nur soll diese Scheune nicht mehr lange die seine bleiben. (Mit einer Spur Yoreki.)


Ein Atemzug.

Ein weiterer.

Ruhe, es war still. Seelig still. Nur das stille, beinahe sedierend wirkende Piepen der Vögel.

Es schätzte das. Und zwar sehr.

Denn er war auf der Pirsch.

Sorgsam eine Pfote vor die andere, das beinahe lautlose Knirschen des Schnees unter seinem Gewicht.

Gareki lauschte, hörte die Mäuse unter seinen Füßen, spannte seinen Körper an während er wartete.

Warten auf den perfekten Moment.

Nur noch ein wenig.

Ein bisschen länger.

Eine weiße Maus streckte ihren Kopf aus dem Mauseloch, erst die Schnauze, vorsichtig, probend, dann der Rest. Er sprang, riss die Beute.

Ein guter Jäger. Lebensdieb.

Er nährte sich von ihr und sättigte seinen Hunger, dann ließ er alle Spuren verschwinden, einfach so. Mit einem Schlecken seiner Zunge. Oder ehr mehreren.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Gareki schüttelte sein Fell, samtig, schwarz. Beinahe schimmernd. Die Sonne war warm, gemütlich, nicht so wie seine Familie gewesen war. Seine Ohren senkten sich leicht, sie waren immer so gewesen wie Schnee. Schön anzusehen, aber kalt und unbarmherzig.<p>

Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung Dorf. Menschen waren so, alle Menschen die er kannte waren so, aber sie hatten Scheunen.

Zugegebener Maßen vermisste er eine warme Heizung und einen vollen Napf, aber er vermisste sie nicht, das würde er nie. Kopf hoch erhoben, nicht mehr auf der Pirsch, sondern auf der Hut.

Ein anderes Geräusch. Keine Maus, aber etwas Ähnliches. Aufgebrachtes Piepsen. Gareki entschied sich es zu untersuchen. Neugier war kein Fremdwort für ihn, sondern ein Teil seines Grundwortschatzes.

Er sprang und landete. Niemand hörte ihn. Fast.

Große rote runde Augen, scheinbar gerade erst geöffnet. Ein Nesthocker außer Nest.

Gareki sah es an. Welches sich selbst respektierende Tier wirft im Winter?, fragte er sich. Zumindest hätte er das getan, wenn die Beute für den hohlen Zahn nicht freudig auf ihn zu stapfen würde als wäre es seine Mutter anstatt sein Henker.

Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, dann sprang er hinunter. Die Kreatur – er wusste nicht genau welche Spezies sie war – lief freudestrahlend auf ihn zu und umrandete ihn mehrmals. Es war beinahe verstörend. Aber noch nicht ganz.

Es wäre eine Schmach, sie jetzt zu essen. Jetzt wo er gesättigt war, nun wo es überflüssig war. Er schnüffelte an ihr, dies schien die Kreatur beinahe noch glücklicher zu machen.

Verrücktes, lebensmüdes Ding. Er schüttelte sein Fell abermals und kam zu einer Entscheidung.

Wenn er die Kreatur hier lassen würde, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass sie jemand anderem zum Opfer fallen würde oder ohne jegliches zutun verenden würde. Als sie wieder vor seiner Schnauze vorbeilief, zögerte er nicht und schnappte nach ihr.

Dann drehte er sich um, zukünftige Beute still im Maul, und setzte seinen Weg zu seiner Behausung fort.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Es war nicht viel. Er brauchte nicht viel. Eine Scheune, viel Stroh, wenig kälte. Irgendwie gemütlich. Er legte den Nesthocker beinahe sorgsam in sein Nest.<p>

Wenn die merkwürdige Kreatur vor ihm anderweitig eh verenden würde, könnte er sie auch als sein Frühstück für den morgigen Tag behalten.

Gareki streckte sich, rollte sich zusammen, überlegte es sich anders, begann sich abermals zu putzen. Es war – widererwartend – ein langer Tag gewesen. Langsam rollte er sich im warmen Stroh zusammen und konnte es kaum glauben, dass das Findelkind sich langsam unter seine Flanke schmuste.

Aber was sollte er dagegen tun?

Es war ja nur für eine Nacht…

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Noch bevor Gareki seine Augen geöffnet hatte, wohlmöglich gar bevor er wirklich wach war, war ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren. Es kannte den Geruch nicht und das konnte Ärger bedeuten. Eine fremde Katze. In seinem Zuhause. Lästig.<p>

Er öffnete seine Augen und stand auf, die kleine, merkwürdige Kreatur ließ er im Land der Träume, und sah hinunter. Ein großer blonder Kater mit einem violetten Halsband. Ein Haustier.

Gareki fauchte, Ohren angelegt, Schwanz in der Höhe.

Noch hatte er einen Höhenvorteil und auch wusste der Eindringling nicht, dass er ihm wahrscheinlich körperlich unterlegen sein würde. Das Haustier sah ihn an und zwinkerte langsam, ein Lächeln. Gareki fauchte abermals. Er würde sich sein Futter nicht von so jemanden stehlen lassen.

Und dann setzte der Blonde hin und sah ihn wartend an.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Das alles war vor Stunden… Gareki sah herunter von seinem erhöhten Platz und fauchte die Nervensäge ein weiteres Mal an. Sein Magen knurrte.<p>

Er hatte schon daran gedacht sein Findelkind zu verspeisen, sich aber schlussendlich dagegen entschieden, denn das würde bedeuten seine Deckung zu verlassen und zur gleichen Zeit den anderen Kater zu reizen, was wohlmöglich eine schlechte – eine sehr schlechte gar – Idee gewesen wäre.

Und dann drang etwas an seine Ohren, ein entfernter Ruf, „Yogi!", und die Hauskatze stand auf, mauzte kurz zum Abschied und verließ ihn.

Gareki's Ohren entspannten sich wieder, er schubste den Nager (zumindest ging er davon aus) unter das Heu und versteckte ihn, bevor er sich auf die Jagd begab.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Gareki konnte sein Unglück nicht fassen.<p>

Ein violettes Augenpaar starrte ihn an, zu den großen blonden Tatzen sein merkwürdiger Nager, zufriedenspielend mit einem kleinen Ball. Seine graublauen Augen fixierten die größere Katze und er stoß einen Laut der puren Unzufriedenheit aus.

Die Hauskatze zwinkerte langsam und schnurrte zufrieden, bevor sie sich zu ihm runter beugte und begann ihn zu putzen.

Gareki riss der Faden.

Krallen raus und zuhauen. Einfach.

Das Haustier wich kurz zurück, der Nager schien irritiert mit dem Verhalten. Gareki gefiel das. Wirklich.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Das wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, als es auf ihn sprang um zu spielen.

Gareki wehrte sich. Mit Leibeskräften gar. Doch er war hungrig und die andere Katze war stark und so blieb ihm irgendwann nichts anderes übrig, als sich zusammenzurollen und zu hoffen, dass die andere Katze wenigstens etwas Feingefühl besaß und hoffentlich in naher Zukunft aufhörte.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Die Hoffnung wurde nicht wirklich erfüllt, dachte Gareki sich beinahe säuerlich, als es Mittag wurde und das Haustier halbwegs auf ihm lag, um ihn zu putzen.<p>

Er spielte gelangweilt und desinteressiert, aber irgendwie… war es schön, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Nicht das er es je zugeben würde, natürlich.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Amüsanter Weise wurde diese Prozedur alltäglich. Nur war es nicht amüsant für ihn. Das einzig Gute war, dass die Hauskatze, oder ‚Yogi' wie er gerufen wurde, jeden Tag essen für ihn mitbrachte.<p>

Gareki blies Trübsal wären er die beiden Kindsköpfe beim Spielen betrachtete. Ihm war langweilig.

Und vielleicht war diese Aktion ein Fehler gewesen, so schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als Yogi sich schnurrend neben ihn legte und begann sein Fell zu putzen. Gareki drehte seinen Kopf weg. Sollte der Idiot doch machen was er wollte.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Es begann wie jeder andere Tag auch, wenn man davon absah, dass Yogis Plastikspielzeug überall in Stroh steckte und man sich kaum noch bewegen konnte ohne dass irgendeine Glocke erklang. Gareki streckte sich, zu gewohnt, um das Gespiele des Nagers noch als lästig zu empfinden.<p>

Zwar war es etwas verwunderlich das Yogi noch nicht da war und mit ihm auch kein Essen für keinen der beiden Scheunenbewohner, aber nicht weiter sonderlich. Haustiere waren, ähnlich wie ihre Besitzer, vergesslich. Gareki schüttelte sein Fell, bevor er den Gedanken weiter ausführte. Was schade für Yogi war, denn eigentlich hatte er ein Herz aus Gold(, was er sich jedoch untersagt hatte auch nur zu denken, sofern Yogi noch ein konstanter Besucher in der Scheune gewesen war!).

Gareki sah sich um. Der Nager war gewachsen in seiner Zeit hier, er konnte ihn wohl bald gefahrenlos wieder aussetzen und er konnte bald wieder die Sonne genie—

Die Tür öffnete sich. Gareki legte sich dicht auf den Bode, fluchte als ein Ball zu rollen begann und von der Erhöhung kullerte.

Schritte auf der alten, beinahe morschen Treppe, die zur Erhöhung führte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, seine Atmung zwang er gleichmäßig zu bleiben, aber verlor dabei.

Ein junger Mensch mit zwei hellblonden Zöpfe und ähnlichen Augen wie Yogi sie hatte. Für einen Moment war Gareki zu verblüfft um tatsächlich zu fauchen. Das musste wohl Yogis Mensch sein. Seine Ohren legten sich an seinen Kopf und sein Schwanz war wie an den Boden genagelt.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und sie verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen. „Hallo, Kleines", sprach sie zu ihm und Gareki rückte etwas weiter nach hinten. Der Nager blieb verborgen im Stroh.

Der Mensch hockte sich langsam hin und zog eine Knistertüte aus ihrer Tasche, Gareki fauchte leicht. „Shh", versuchte sie ihn sanft zu besänftigen und öffnete die Tüte. Ein herrliches Aroma drang an seine Nase und Gareki leckte sich die Lippen. Sie warf ihm einen Brocke vor die Nase.

Vorsichtig stupste er seine Nase gegen ihn, bevor er ihn verschlang und sein Hunger gewann. Es war einige Zeit her, dass er solch gutes Futter bekommen hatte. Unbewusst schleckte er mit seiner rauen Zunge abermals über seine Lippen und beobachtete einen weiteren Brocken, der nur einen Schritt vor ihm landete.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Es war ein Schock als eine weiche Menschenhand seine Schnauze berührte, dass er sich in griffweite des Menschen befand. Er wich etwas zurück, der Mensch blieb ruhig. Gareki wagte sich einen Schritt vor ein stahl dem Menschen das Futter aus der Hand. Ohne zu zögern griff sie in die Tüte und zog ein weiteres heraus.<p>

Gareki schluckte schwer. Das Schlucken war wie seine Entscheidung. Seine Pfote bewegte sich wieder in Richtung Mensch.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Irgendwann zierte er sich nicht mehr so, wenn die sanfte Hand ihr Weg in sein Fell fand und in behutsam streichelte.<p>

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag, an dem der Mensch kam, näherte er sich ihm vorsichtig, bevor er sich auf den Schoß legte und sich verwöhnen ließ. Am nächsten Tag wenn Yogi wieder da war und sich zu ihm in den Schoß seines Menschen schmuste.<p>

Yogi hatte kein Problem mit ihm zu teilen.

Gareki mochte das. Schätzte das.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Es dauerte länger, nicht sehr viel, wirklich nicht viel, bis der Mensch eine Box mit sich brachte. Eine Box mit flauschigen Decken zum Kuscheln, kleinen weichem Spielzeug und zwei vollen Näpfen.<p>

Gareki betrachtete den Menschen skeptisch, er mochte Menschen nicht besonders, er hatte auch jeden Grund dafür, aber irgendwas war an Yogis Menschen anders.

Außerdem sahen die Decken weicher aus als das Stroh. Er zögerte kurz, dann schnappte er sich den kleinen Nager, Yogis und seinen kleinen Companion, und trottete auf die Box zu und kletterte rein. Er ignorierte die leicht angeekelten Blicke des Menschen, die sich in Verwunderung verwandelten als ihr Nager freudig quickte und um ihn lief als er sich in den Decken vergrub.

Der Nager folgte ihm bald.

Er versuchte das Schwanken der Box zu ignorieren als er seine Augen schloss und in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

><p>(=^･ｪ･^=)<p>

* * *

><p>Decken waren Dinge an die er sich gut gewöhnen konnte, insgesamt waren da viele Dinge, an die er sich gut gewöhnen konnte. Decken, volle Wassernäpfe, volle Futternäpfe, Snacks, die warme Frühlingssonne, die auf sein schwarzes Fell schien, Yogis Körper der neben ihm im weichen Körbchen lag, die raue Zunge, die sein Fell vorsichtig säuberte, wieder ‚Gareki' gerufen werden, stundenlang mit Yogi vor dem Gitterkasten ihres Nagers zu sitzen und ihn zu beobachten, warme sanfte Hände, die sein Fell streichelten… Da war eine Menge. Und gar an den Mann mit den vielen Spritzen konnte man sich gewöhnen(, wenn man nicht gerade mit ‚Yogi' gerufen wird).<p>

Aber da war eine Sache an die er sich nie gewöhnen werden könnte.

Diese Sache hatte eine ähnliche Farbe wie seine Augen, war weich, roch wahrscheinlich besser als er es vor seinem Einzug tat, nervte ihn jede Minute seines Lebens und würde es wahrscheinlich auch zukünftig tun.

Sein Halsband.

Aber vielleicht war diese Tortur all die Vorteile wert.

Yogi knuddelte sich etwas näher und bettete seinen Kopf auf Garekis Seite.

Es war es definitiv wert.

* * *

><p>Dies ist meine erste deutsche Geschichte seit Jahren (und lange nicht meine beste…), aber ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch nicht als hättet ihr eure Zeit hiermit vergeudet.<br>Kommentare sind immer gerne gesehen!  
>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.<br>Hochachtungsvoll,  
>Mal<p> 


End file.
